


Bad Blood - Negan

by negans_lucille



Category: The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Daddy Kink, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Lucille - Freeform, Negan (Walking Dead) Being an Asshole, Negan (Walking Dead) Swears, Negan Being Negan (Walking Dead), Negan Smut, Orgasm, Sex, Smut, Voyeurism, affair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 13:44:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18032855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/negans_lucille/pseuds/negans_lucille
Summary: You thought you'd put the past behind you, until it moves in next door and reopens old wounds and reignites old flames





	Bad Blood - Negan

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a challenge on tumblr, using the prompt "Enemies to lovers" I hope you enjoy it! Follow me on tumblr: negans-lucille-tblr :D  
> P.S - I'm so sorry, Eugene. I love ya you little sweetie pie <3

“Next door has moving trucks,” you commented, pushing your bedroom curtain to the side so you could see down the side of next door’s house more clearly, out onto the street where men were busy unloading furniture and boxes. 

“Yeah?” Your husband walked up behind you and glanced out over your shoulder, “let’s hope they are a more compatible neighbour than the last couple.”

“Yeah,” you agreed absentmindedly, you’d never had a problem with the young couple that used to live there, they had the odd loud house party but really it wasn’t a big deal. But your husband was a serious kind of guy, house parties were apparently nonsensical noise and an occasion for drugs, as he’d put it, and always resulted in him calling the cops. 

You’d never planned to marry someone like your husband, Eugene Porter. But he was safe, extremely clever and had an honest job as a science teacher. He was incredibly sweet and kind, but also had a quirky way about him. Everything had to be done by the book. You used to find it cute, but after six years of marriage, it was starting to become so mind numbingly  _boring_. Still, he meant well. It made sense to marry someone like him. Your parents couldn’t be happier that was for sure, especially after the questionable boyfriend choices you’d had before him. But it had come to a point you were sick of the bad boys breaking your heart, you’d been stung one too many times. The only crazy thing about him was his mullet, which only accentuated his quirkiness.

“Well, I’ve only seen a guy so far, no wife or kids.” You told him, moving your head to try and see what type of things were being carried into the house to give you a better idea of the type of person that he was. “He has a motorbike.” You commented.

“Oh how great,” Eugene muttered, making sure his side of the bed was made perfectly. You giggled softly, knowing Eugene wouldn’t be impressed by that. “Well I guess we should go and introduce ourselves.” He sighed.

“Sure,” you agreed, finally stepping away from the window.

  
You both walked down your drive and across the front of your lawn to get to next door. But you didn’t quite make it to the house before the new neighbour in question had spotted you and came to meet you half way.

“Y/F/N fuckin’ Y/L/N” you knew that voice, it made the hairs stand up on the back of your neck. “What are the fuckin’ odds?” He drawled, his voice just as silky smooth as it was all those years ago.

“Negan.” You spluttered out. His hazel eyes burned into your skin. 

“It appears you two are already acquainted. My name is Eugene Porter, Y/N’s husband.” Eugene held out his hand, clearly not picking up on the icy atmosphere that had engulfed you. He never was good at picking up on the atmosphere. Negan wasn’t a hand shake kind of guy. He stared at Eugene’s outstretched hand for a moment, a smirk appearing on his lips. He hadn’t changed one bit. Except for the salt and pepper beard that covered the lower part of his face. It suited him. No, you weren’t about to let yourself get sucked back into that. Last time you saw him, he’d hurt you bad, broken your heart. You swore you’d never forgive him, and you stuck by that still all these years later. 

“This guy is your fuckin’ husband?” Negan asked you rudely, a look on his face that told you he was amused by the idea. You reached out and slowly pushed Eugene’s still outstretched hand down, flashing your husband a small smile. You didn’t answer Negan, you didn’t owe this guy anything. 

“Well I feel it would be the appropriate neighbourly thing to tell you that the trash is collected every Tuesday. Recycling on Fridays. There is a neighbourhood watch system in this area, I oversee the meetings, we meet every first Monday of the month, If you’d care to join…”

“Hunny,” you shook your head, cutting him off. “We should leave Negan alone, to settle in." 

"How about you leave me the fuck alone permanently and I’ll do the fuckin’ same?” Negan suggested bitterly. 

“With pleasure,” you shot him a forced smile and turned to make your way back inside. “Eugene,” you called as he turned and followed you, confused. 

  
*

  
You were sat eating dinner. Eugene had been talking to you about something “cool” he’d read in his weekly subscription to some nerdy science magazine. You usually didn’t really pay much attention, but after that morning’s antics, you really hadn’t heard a word he’d said. All the pain Negan had put you through all those years ago came flooding back. He was your first love. Hell, you would’ve never lost your virginity to him if you didn’t love him. You trusted him, gave him everything you had. Sure, you knew he was a bad boy, but he was different with you. He was always sweet and treated you like a princess. At least, until you saw him balls deep in the girl who was supposedly your best friend behind the baseball bleachers. The girl that knew everything about you, all your secrets, including how in love with Negan you were. You hated them both in equal measures. But Negan was the baseball captain, he could have whoever, whenever he wanted, no matter who it hurt. 

  
_Stood in your cheerleadering costume you plastered the fake smile on your face as the rest of your team finished getting ready._

_“You ok, babe? You’ve been quiet.” Lucille commented, fixing her hair next to you. You could barely look at her without wanting to cry. The image of her fucking your boyfriend was burned into your brain. You’d tried to avoid her all week, but it was tricky to do when you usually spent so much time together._

_“_ _Yeah, I’m just nervous for Negan. It’s a big game for him. Some college guy is here to watch him play to see about giving him a scholarship or something,” you shook your head. But she already knew that, didn’t she._

_“_ _Oh really? Wow. Well, Negan’s the best player I know so I’m sure he’ll do great.” She shrugged, hardly hiding her true feelings about **your**  boyfriend. You didn’t know how you hadn’t noticed it before. Negan was hard to read at the best of times, so he would’ve never given it away. But she was sloppy and drooling over him right in front of you. Had she been like this for months without you realising?_

_“I’m gonna go and see if he’s ok,” you told her, needing to get away before you couldn’t fake it anymore._

_Negan was sat on the bench tightening his boots when you walked in. The rest of his team wolf whistling at you as you walked past. As soon as Negan’s hazel eyes landed on you he smirked._

_“Hey guys shut the fuck up, eyes off my property!” He shouted out. You rolled your eyes at his comment but gave him a smile as you approached him. “There you are, wondered when you were stopping by, sweetheart. I need my good luck charm,” his hand brushed up your thigh and squeezed your ass under your skirt. You looked around for the other guys watching and pushed his hand away._

_“Negan,” you muttered._

_“_ _What? It’s never bothered you before,” he smirked, his hand making its way back there._

_“Seriously, don’t. You need to focus, today’s a big day for you,” you gritted your teeth for a moment, pushing his hand away again. You could barely look at him without wanting to scream and cry. How could he do that to you? How could he be like this, knowing what he had done? How could he live with himself? You wouldn’t be able to do it._

_“Hey come here,” he pulled you down onto his lap, “you ok?”_

_“_ _I’m just nervous for you,” that lie worked for her, so you hoped it worked for him too._

_“_ _Don’t be. I’m gonna hit it out the fuckin’ park, hopefully literally. And when I bring home that big fuck off trophy I’m gonna give you something big of my own. And we’re gonna celebrate all fuckin’ night” he smirked. You flashed him a weak smile and nodded. “Now go out there and shake my lucky charm.”_

_You gripped your pom poms so hard your knuckles were turning white._ _“Three cheers for Negan!” Lucille was shouting through the megaphone, getting the crowd riled up. You had to smile and at least pretend to join in but you were starting to crack. You’d already spent the first half of the game smiling and shaking your stupid pom poms for your cheating rat of a boyfriend._ _“Negan! Negan!” You watched Lucille getting the crowd chanting and looked over at the guy in question as his hazel eyes scanned her, his tongue coming out to lick his bottom lip. He always did that when he was trying to get into your panties. Fuck them both. You stomped over to Lucille and pushed the megaphone down from her mouth._

_“What are you doing?” You spat._

_“What? I just thought if that college guy saw how loved Negan is it would help,” she shrugged. “What is wrong with you at the moment?”_

_“Maybe you want to stop flaunting it in my face. If I didn’t know already then you’d both be making it pretty fucking obvious.” You snatched the megaphone from her, the look of fear flooding her eyes._ _“Alright, we all love Negan,” you shouted through it. “Negan’s amazing right?” The whole crowd cheered. “Yeah, everyone loves Negan. Everyone wants a piece of you, baby.” You turned to Negan as he rose to his feet. You could see he looked slightly confused. “There’s one person in particular who wants a piece of you,” you heard wolf whistles, boys on his team laughing and shoving him slightly as they teased.  "No, no not me. I’m thinking of someone else. But then you already do give her a piece of you, don’t you baby? You’re already fucking my best friend.“ The whole crowd fell silent. Negan frowned and started to walk towards you._

_”_ _Baby, I’m sorry.“ He started._ _"Fuck you, Negan. You and Lucille deserve each other.” You sobbed, dropping the megaphone to the floor and running off the pitch._

_*_ __  
__  


_It had been a week since your outburst at the biggest game of the season. You’d unsurprisingly been kicked off the cheerleading team and Negan had been kicked off the baseball team too. You’d heard through the grapevine that he wasn’t getting into the college he wanted either. Not that you cared after what he’d done. You found out there had been other girls as well as Lucille. But you could deal with the others. In retaliation, he’d been flaunting Lucille around on his arm all week. You tried to ignore them but they were everywhere._ _  
_ _“Hey beautiful,” it was Simon, Negan’s best friend. Urgh. What did he want? You put some books in your locker and shut it with a slam._

_“What Simon?” You snapped._

_“Just thought you might want to hook up later,” he shrugged._

_“Fuck off.” You weren’t the hook up type of girl, you’d only ever slept with Negan and that wasn’t a decision you’d made lightly. Trust Simon to swoop in on you as soon as you became single. You saw the way he used to look at you whenever he was around you and Negan._

_“Oh come on you don’t have to play hard to get. Negan told me your dirty little secret.” He winked._

_“Which is what exactly?” Your mouth went dry as your brain desperately tried to think of what Negan could have told him._

_“You know, that you begged him to let you fuck the rest of the team. Even wanted him to watch, huh? Who knew you were such a slut. I love it,” his eyes sparkled at you. What the actual fuck? You shoved him out of your way and stormed over to where Negan was stood at his locker with some of his old team mates and Lucille. They all started staring as you got closer._

_“Hey baby I’m game if you are, I don’t mind sharing,” one of them teased but you ignored him.  You_ _slapped Negan so hard your hand throbbed._

_“Fuck you.” You shouted. Lucille gasped and turned to see if he was ok. He shrugged her off and glared at you._

_“What the fuck was that for?"_

_"Oh you know exactly what that was for. Why would you make up something like that?"_

_"I haven’t made up anything, sweetheart. Just letting people know how much of a nasty whore you are. Maybe next time you ruin someone’s life, you might want to think about what shit they have on you that could ruin yours too.” His smirk was malicious._

_“Difference is, Negan, you were fucking her I didn’t lie about that. It’s not my fault that your mistake cost you your scholarship. What you’re saying about me is bullshit and you know it."_

_"Oh come off it, Y/N, you were my best friend and you told me everything, including your pervy fantasies.” Lucille smirked._

_“Two against one, darling,” Negan winked._  
  
  
“Y/N” You snapped out of your thoughts to look across the other end of the table at your husband. 

“Hm?” You rubbed your head and put on a fake smile.

“Would you like to engage in intercourse tonight?” he asked.

“What? Oh, sure…” You muttered, pushing the food around your plate with your fork. 

“In that case, I suggest we retire to the bedroom at twenty one hundred hours instead of our usual twenty two hundred hours.” He informed you. You really weren’t in the mood to tell him, yet again, to stop referring to it as  _engaging in intercourse_  and planning it like some military operation, so you just nodded in agreement.   
  
* * *   
  
It had been a week since Negan had moved in next door. Seven nights. Let’s just say he was a busy, popular man, even now. Clearly nothing had changed from his school days. It was the fifth different girl you could see through his bedroom window that was perfectly opposite yours. His body pressed behind her small frame. Her breasts bouncing with each thrust, his face buried in her neck as she threw her head back in ecstasy. His large hands gripped at her hips as they stood there, right in front of the large open window and fucked for the whole world to see. For you to see. You almost wondered if he wanted you to see. You pushed the curtain back further as you continued to watch. It was like a car crash, a beautiful car crash you just couldn’t take your eyes off. You remembered the feeling of him inside you, the way he felt against your skin, the way his hands squeezed and teased. You bit down on your bottom lip. But then you remembered the image that was still burned into your mind. Of him with her. The way she moaned his name and the way he looked at her with lustful eyes. The words he’d said once they were done. “ _It’s so much better with you.”_ You felt the anger bubble in your stomach again at the thought. You thought you were finally over it. But apparently some wounds never fully heal. 

“Again?” Eugene asked from behind you. You cleared your throat, instantly closing the curtain. 

“Yep,” you sighed, getting into bed next to him. 

“Someone ought to suggest he invests in some curtains or at the very least some blinds. I’m starting to feel like I occupy a property on the red light district.” For Eugene that was a joke, so you laughed appropriately, your mind still at that window. You hated that you felt jealous. Whether it was of her or him you didn’t know. But you had something good here. You had love, that trumped him and his ridiculous pornographic casual sex. 

“I’m going to talk to him about it tomorrow,” You pulled the covers over you and turned to look at your husband, your hand slowly reaching into his lap.  

“What are you doing? You didn’t tell me we would be engaging…”

“Don’t say it!” You interrupted him immediately before he could ruin the mood. “Come on let’s be spontaneous,” you smirked, leaning into kiss him. 

“Y/N, if it’s all the same with you I think we should postpone what you’re suggesting to another night.” He said flustered. You took a deep breath and returned your hand to your own lap. “Goodnight.” He turned over in bed as you huffed quietly to yourself. 

“Night.” You mumbled as he turned the lights off. 

  
*  
  


You took a deep breath and knocked on the door. His motorbike was parked outside so you knew he was home. You cleared your throat and thought, for the millionth time, about how you were going to say what you needed to. The door swung open and there he stood, his body glistening with water, little droplets trailing down his chest, over the unfamiliar tattoos and into the curves and dips of his defined muscles, some droplets making it the whole way down his body, to the edge of the small black towel that was wrapped around his waist. He ruffled his still damp hair as a shit eating grin spread across his face. 

“Well would you fuckin’ look at that. If it isn’t the fuckin’ perv from next door,” he laughed. You blushed hard. He’d seen you watching.

“Well, that’s what I wanted to talk to you about actually, but I can come back when you’re dressed.” You muttered. 

“Ah, come on it’s nothing you haven’t fuckin’ seen before.” He reminded you, not that you needed it. He looked past you, “now where’s that fuckin’ dorky weirdo that you fuckin’ married?” He licked his bottom lip, his hazel stare burning you. You knew he would find it amusing that you’d married someone like Eugene but he didn’t have to be so rude about it. Clearly he hadn’t matured.

“In work,” you crossed your arms over your chest. “Look I just came to tell you to get some blinds or curtains or something.”

“Why? You jealous, sweetheart?” He smirked, leaning against his doorframe. 

“No, I just…”

“Eugene not hitting the right fuckin’ spot? We both know how pissy you fuckin’ got when you didn’t get some," 

"Fuck you.” You spat, turning on your heels and starting down his drive. Turning back around you glared at him. This was your only chance to get this off your chest. "You know what, Negan? I fucking loved you. I gave you everything, you were the first guy I slept with. You knew sex was a big deal to me why would you lie like that? Do you know how long it took for guys to stop trying it on with me? Do you know how many times some guy I barely knew would grab at me. How many dates ended with them trying it on? You want to know why I married someone like Eugene? He was the only guy in a long time that didn’t want me for one thing. He’s a decent human being.“ 

"Maybe next time you ruin someone’s life you’ll think twice. You took everything from me. I didn’t go to college, I had to get a shitty job instead.”

“Oh boo hoo. You fucked my best friend! You know, you could’ve fucked every girl in our year, hell you probably did, but  why her? Out of every girl, why my best friend?! Why Lucille, huh?” You could feel the tears choke you. Negan didn’t say anything at first, there was a sadness in his own eyes for just a moment. 

“Look, doll, for what it’s worth, I ended up marrying her.” He told you a lot less cocky than before. 

“Oh yeah? And how did that work out for you? Let me guess you cheated on her right? Once a cheater always a cheater,” you spat. 

“She died. Cancer.” You drew a deep breath as you looked at him. Suddenly you didn’t feel so great. His voice was soft, his stance a little hunched. You wiped a few tears from your cheeks and sniffled. 

“Negan I’m sorry, I didn’t…when?”

“Last year.” You opened your mouth to speak again but couldn’t find the words. 

“Why don’t you come inside and we’ll talk like adults. Straighten our shit out.” he suggested. You nodded silently and stepped in. 

His things were still mainly in boxes but there was furniture around. He guided you to a black leather sofa and you sat on it, noticing a photo of him and Lucille sat on the coffee table. They were older than you remembered them being in school, but still young. They looked happy. You hated that part of you was still jealous, given how much time had passed and how things had ended for them. 

“You gonna get dressed?” You asked as he sat next to you on the sofa still in just his towel. He handed you a glass with whiskey in it as he sipped his own. 

“Look, doll, I’m sorry for the way I fuckin’ treated you back then, you never deserved me fucking around on you,” he said. You didn’t know what to say because it wasn’t ok, but it was so long ago now and he did end up marrying her, so it wasn’t just some meaningless fling. Maybe you did take it too far. Sure when you’re 17 you think your relationship will last forever but it rarely does. You knew that now. You shot back your drink and Negan was quick to refill your glass. 

“Look I’m sorry too, I should’ve come to you about it not just announced it to the whole school. It’s just when I saw you both…I retaliated badly.” You confessed. 

“You shouldn’t have fuckin’ found out like that.” He sighed rubbing his forehead. 

“So you loved her, huh?” You asked. “Were you in love with her when you cheated? Or did you fall for her after that?” You don’t know why you were asking but you always wanted to know why he cheated. 

“Urmm, bit of both.” He cleared his throat, refilling his own glass and shotting it back again. 

“Why didn’t you just break up with me first?" 

"I don’t know, doll. I urmm, I knew you were fuckin’ in love with me, we both did. I didn’t want to fucking upset you.”

“It upset me so much more to see you and her…” You didn’t finish your sentence, just shot your drink back again, feeling its affects start to relax you. 

“Look, there’s a lot of bad blood here, I get that, but that was the past. We were both young and dumb, we’re fucking neighbors now, maybe we should…put it behind us,” you stared at him for a moment, he was right. There was no point holding onto anger. You were both adults now with your own lives. 

“I think I’d take you more seriously if you didn’t have that towel on,” you smirked, drinking from your glass again that Negan was quick to refill each time.“Want me to fuckin’ take it off?” He laughed. You bit on your bottom lip, remembering the view in his window every night. “Want me to fuckin’ do that strip dance I used to do?” He winked and you laughed hard, remembering that stupid dance well.

 "God no, please….no,“ you shook your head as Negan laughed too. 

"Hey what was fuckin’ wrong with that dance? Fuckin’ got you going didn’t it?” He chuckled. 

“It really didn’t. I tell you what did though, that tongue thing you used to do, you know…” You tried to imitate it by licking your bottom lip but you weren’t going to pull it off in a million years. 

“Oh yeah?” He stopped laughing and stared at you for a moment. Slowly his tongue came out to lick his bottom lip just like you remembered. 

“You trying to seduce me?” You asked. 

“Is it working?” You bit down on your bottom lip and stared at him for a moment, your mind feeling fuzzy. 

“God I’m drunk and it’s not even, what? One in the afternoon?” You rubbed your face slightly. Eugene would have a fit if he saw the state of you. Negan didn’t reply and you looked at him as he leaned in and kissed you. You remembered the taste of him well, he hadn’t changed one bit. You pulled away.

“I can’t…I can’t be the person I’ve hated all these years.” You whispered. 

“I get it, doll. You’re a fucking much better person than me. I don’t think I’ve been faithful to anyone my entire fuckin’ life,” he laughed sadly, “but you love your husband. I get it." 

"But I don’t.” You blurted out. “Not really. I mean he’s a great guy…really, and I want to love him but I just don’t.” You confessed, knocking back your drink again. You refilled the glass yourself this time. “Feels good to say that out loud,” you sighed. 

“Then why the fuck are you with him?" 

"He’s…safe and normal. And he’d never hurt me.” You shrugged. 

“Life’s too fucking short, sweetheart,” Negan drawled, swigging his drink again, “you gotta fuckin’ do what you want to fuckin’ do. Not what you think you should do." 

"What if what I want to do hurts people?” The drink made your brain buzz as you heard your speech slur. 

“Darling I’m the last fuckin’ person who should be giving you fuckin’ advice on moral dilemmas. I’m just gonna fucking tell you to do it. If it’s gonna make you feel good,” he was still close, you could smell the whiskey on his lips. You wanted to taste them again, which you told yourself, was purely the drink talking. 

“I think it might,” you bit your bottom lip. Negan kissed you again but this time you responded. Your fingers pushed through his hair, your teeth biting down on his bottom lip. He pulled your top over your head, breaking your kiss for just a second. His hands already working on your jeans buttons. He pulled you up to your unsteady feet walking you back to a wall. “I can’t believe I’m doing this,” you gasp against his lips, your fingertips tracing the definitions of his muscles. Negan’s hand wrapped around your throat, moving your head to the side as he bit down on your earlobe. You groaned loudly. For some reason, that always hit the right spot. 

“I didn’t fucking forget, sweetheart. I remember every little thing that gets you going,” he drawled against your ear, his breath wet against your skin. With that he grabbed a fistful of hair and tugged. You groaned again. Back in the day, you and Negan had spent a whole weekend whilst his parents were out of town, experimenting, finding out just what you liked and what you didn’t. You’d almost forgotten yourself, but luckily he hadn’t. Your jeans had finally dropped to a heap at your feet and you stepped out of them quickly. Slowly you tugged on his towel, letting it drop to the floor, his erection springing free. It was bigger than you remembered. Before you could touch it, Negan had turned you around to face the wall, his hands tugging your panties down, his one leg kicking yours further apart. “Do you still like it rough?” He asked. Honestly, you didn’t even know, you’d not had that kind of sex in so long but the thought made between your legs heat up as your thighs dampened with your arousal. 

“Mhm,” you groaned. He didn’t give you any warning as he thrust into you, grunting loudly as he did so. Your own voice lost in your throat as you gasped. 

“Fuck, doll, still just as fuckin’ tight as you were the first time. You feel so fuckin’ good.” He growled. His hands tugged on your bra, freeing your breasts as they bounced with each thrust. Now you were the pornographic slut he was fucking and god did it feel incredible. Just like you remembered it. 

“Still such a little slut,” he whispered, the sound of your bodies meeting filling the echoing room. 

“Only for you, Daddy.” You groaned. You heard Negan chuckle as he thrust faster and harder.

“God I fuckin’ missed that. You were the only one dirty enough to call me daddy.” He told you. This made you feel ridiculously good. There was something he had with you that he’d had with no other woman. That made you somewhat special. His large hand reached between your legs as he roughly circled your bundle of nerves with his fingertips. You could feel your orgasm rising inside you, burning your core as it spread from your toes up your spine to the back of your neck. “That’s it baby, cum for daddy. Cum on his cock.” Negan purred. You let go, feeling the climax consume you. It had been a long time since you’d felt that good and your body barely knew what to do with itself as your legs began to shake. “Fuck I can’t take much more that pussy is so fucking good,” Negan gasped his pace quickening. He stilled inside you, his body jerking as he reached his own climax. 

“Fuck,” you finally panted out as he withdrew from you slowly. 

“I’m not done with you yet sweetheart,” Negan chuckled out of breath. “You better fuckin’ come over a whole lot more often because I’ve got a lot of fuckin’ making up to do.” 


End file.
